narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rapsnoop
Hi from Blackemo1 Hi Im Blackemo1 one of the admins of this wiki. Listen I don't know if your new or anything so I'm just going to say welcome anyway. Also please do not copy from wikipedia (see the Today's News page June 3rd, 2008). The reason why is because due to this being a fanon alot of information is going to change due to people having diffrent stories. Other than that thanks for contributing to the site and if you need any help drop me a message on my talk page. Bye Blackemo1 13:27, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Violation Rapsnoop, the reason why I tagged Naruto Uzumaki with is because you copied it from another wiki without source formatting and that is illegal to both and the GNU Free Documentation License. What I recommend you did is go to w:c:Naruto:Naruto_Uzumaki and click edit this page tab. Then copy the source and replace all the text right now in Naruto Uzumaki with the copied text and then tag at the top. --Kakashi Namikaze (talk | ) 21:06, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :You did it again! Narutopedia bases their articles from the Wikipedia articles so technically you are copying from Wikipedia. And not to mention this wiki is for fanon. Look at the Konohagakure page. It was attributed with a Wikipedia template and was copied from the source. --Kakashi Namikaze (talk | ) 19:21, 20 June 2008 (UTC) You're getting blocked Kakashi_Namikaze is right if you can't follow the rules then don't submit pages. If this happens again you're being blocked. It's extra work for me when people do this kind of stuff. Blackemo1 19:37, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Im sorry i will not doe that again i promis im extremly verry sorry please forgev me thants for warrin me ok bye and Aurevoir et a la prechene fois. by Rapsnoop Come on! I don't rteally think you can claim the ownership of real Naruto characters here. Articles like Zetsu, Konohamaru and so over are not your articles man! You already have some red links, you can write on. Kogone 12:50 30 June 2008 (UTC) And you make the article with no info except an infobox and some jutsu.Haru Mclean Namikaze also Scarr Eromalc (talk) | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 18:51, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Sup Homie I hope that they are not boosting up your head in this cool site web. User:K-dog the gangsta 19:50 3 July 2008 (UTC) Today's News Page Go to the Today's News Page there is some vital information on this page today. Also you need to check this page everyday in order to keep up with the whereabouts of this site. Blackemo1 13:10, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Today's News Page Go to the Today's News Page there is some vital information on this page today. Also you need to check this page everyday in order to keep up with the whereabouts of this site. Blackemo1 13:12, 21 July 2008 (UTC) When? When you gonna edit? Yung Wun 17:54, 30 December 2008 (UTC)